


Simply Surprising

by Babyzonkfisheagle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Louis, Gang, Gay, Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, minor ziall, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzonkfisheagle/pseuds/Babyzonkfisheagle
Summary: I understand.You've looked through hundreds of books.Why on earth is this one any different?Well, I'll tell you.Louis is a tough gang leader in London but when he finds out his mother left him £10 million, hidden away, he begins to crumble. Then he finds out someone has information on where that money is and of course his name is Harry Styles.With the imminent threat of enemies wanting in, Louis needs to interrogate, protect and comfort Harry all at the same time.But what he didn't realise is how fast he would fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Chapter One

Louis didn't like it. He just didn't. Everything was going good, great I'd say. But still he didn't like it. It was too quiet. I could even call it peaceful. Anyone else, me included, would run a mile for some peace. But Louis's life was different to ours.

He laid spread like a star fish on his cream white sofa of his, what I'd call, mansion. After surpassing the great green lawn and the grand front door, you would have made it inside. All the walls were white marble, glistening and crystal clear. The floors: a light brown wood.

Straight away the kitchen stares at you. No walls or doors to separate it's grey granite worktops and extensive cupboards from the rest of the downstairs.

To the left of that was on open living room, where Louis was situated, his three sofas staring at a large flat TV. Behind this tv was something interesting.

A huge dazzling wall of clear glass allowing warm sunlight through and for Louis to look out onto the fields and other houses he owned. You could only see this juxtaposing and magnificent view in the outskirts of London.

Another unique feature to this house was upon the two neighbouring walls of the window were small platforms that linked together to make stairs. These stairs looked over the whole house when walked upon and led to corridors upstairs which did the same thing.

However Louis wasn't marvelling in his gorgeous house. No. He was eating Cheetos from a bowl on his chest.

Louis, despite the Cheeto dust, was easily a very attractive man. Feathery hazel hair was styled upwards perfectly, arched eyebrows, sharp jawline, high cheekbones, slight stubble and dazzling blue eyes. All in all a very manly man.

But for once the attractive features shouldn't be main priority, shocking, yes I know. Right now, Louis was slobbing on the sofa: eyes glued to the TV but he was a lot more.

23 years old and he could afford a large modern house in London and 3 AMG roadster Mercedes: one in grey, one in black, one in white.But how? Well how else can you make that much money in this world? Exploiting others but not in the way of zero hours contracts or paying lower wages. No. Like I said it was dangerous.

Running a gang in the heart of London, selling overpriced drugs, getting people addicted to them to make more money. Only three of the many ways. I never excuse this behaviour but Louis saw or knew of no other path to getting somewhere decent in life. That I find simply sad.

However even though he barely attended school, Louis still had his common sense which meant he could afford his lifestyle. Within his gang he only had a small group of trusted people: Zayn, Niall, Liam. Who stayed in the house and assisted him in everything. ( He knew without them he'd be locked up by now.)

The rest of the gang members simply sold the cheap stuff on the streets and dealt with any disturbances in Louis's houses. However, a large advantage that Louis had was: many members were acting as police officers so far up as detective inspector, meaning he had never had an encounter with the police.

You would think that the drugs and the guns would be the most exciting thing in Louis's life. Think again.

Maintaining power against rivals in London is very difficult but being a gay man whilst doing it makes it so much more harder. Louis is bisexual and doesn't want to keep it hidden. Everyone knows however everyone is too scared to say anything to him. Well, I say everyone.

The second biggest gang in London was under control from Logan. Logan was very mysterious: having shoulder length black hair, pale skin, grey steel eyes and aligned features. Louis would think of him as hot if he didn't have to try and kill him.

Saying that the two had huge hatred towards each other was an understatement: from fights for land, fights for guns and fights for customers, I could see one of them getting killed by the end of it. I don't know which one yet. But the thing that was aggravating Louis most about Logan was how we tormented him non-stop about his sexuality.

He shouldn't let it bother him but when it's something so personal, so unchangeable it's near possible to forget. Louis's phone rapidly buzzed next to him: Liam saying they're coming round. With that news he cleaned himself up and changed into jeans and a black T-shirt. Yes, Liam, Niall and Zayn were all his best friends but Louis always has to be on guard. I would describe him as emotionless but that's another story.

As Louis sat back on the sofa, the door flew open with bouncy male voices following. His friends sat down next to him like they always do and waited for Louis to speak. None of 'the lads' as I will refer to them, thought for a second that Louis's sexuality would change anything. Whether you live in a world of gangs and guns or package holidays and Sunday lunches: who someone wants to love is their own business. Simple enough.

"Lou anything you need mate?" Questioned Liam as he sat uneasy due to the silence.

Liam was tall and muscular (sporting his usual grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans). He had styled brown hair and a well-kept beard, puppy eyed and cheeky was his demeanour, with considerable amounts of cute moles across his chiselled face.

However Niall was very contrasting. He had a rounder face with clear pale skin to match his bleach blonde hair. He had classic clear blue eyes and was the same age as Liam (22), he wore a dark blue shirt and skinny black jeans.

Now. Zayn. If you saw him you would wonder why such a man isn't before a camera but I'll get to that later. Raven black, his hair was styled upwards with a trimmed beard to match. Dark, his eyes were brown and defined like the rest of him. Unlike the others he was half Pakistani meaning he had darker skin.

These men who live together, view each other as brothers and who met in the chaos of criminal activity and danger: all came from the strife and the pain that is normality. All from average families, who had average jobs, with an average house to then have it destroyed by average things.

Liam: from Wolverhampton, stable parents, a sister.

Zayn: Muslim family, five siblings, lived in Bradford.

Niall: Irish, traditional family, a brother, quite poor.

Louis was the first one. His mother died when he was 12, he was very close to her but she sadly had no relatives so Louis went into care: with the type of people he met at an impressionable age he saw a criminal life as the only life however his mother never left his heart.

By 19 he was high up in a London gang and by 20 was running it. Like I said he had members on the street selling and maintaining for him and three of them were: Zayn, Liam and Niall.

Liam's dad left his family when their business went bust. Unable to cope financially: Liam moved to London with the promise of a good job. Sadly, his mother died and he looked to crime in his depression where Louis took a liking to him.

Zayn's family were strictly Muslim and he found that very easy to follow. Until he fell in love. In love with a white catholic girl, his family disapproved greatly but he chose her instead. She however didn't feel so strongly. He was left with nowhere to go so he looked at dealing drugs for money and yet again Louis took him under.

Niall lived in Ireland within a catholic community however the priest took to much of a liking to his brother. Raping him weekly. When Niall heard of this, he killed him. His family helped him to not get uncovered but sadly he couldn't see them again incase suspicion landed on him. With no support he turned to crime, where he found Louis.

But no matter the past, they found each other now and they have a job to do.

"Lou?" Niall questioned.

"Yeah sorry mate, I'm just tired, to be honest lads there isn't much needing to be done. Seeing as it's still early: rounds of the clubs is what I'm thinking." They all nodded in agreement.

Louis owned many clubs across London, about three or four housing prostitute. He always kept check on the girls in his clubs.

Not that it made it any better.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Finally. Finally! Peace has left Louis alone. Chaos had resumed, just the way he liked it. Bear with me, he's odd.

Niall was downing shots. Zayn was chatting up a girl. Liam was starting a fight. Home.

This was the last club on the list and their usual. The Garrison it's called, how aptly named. Louis sat back in his usual booth slap bang in the middle of the club, seeing every drunk that was making him money.

He sat back like a king on his throne, suddenly Liam sat next to him in a drunken haze.

"Y'know?"

"What Liam?"

"This is fucking awesome." And then he was off back to the dancefloor. Louis just chuckled laughing at his friends, sadly he was always  designated driver as he never drank in public, like I said he had a guard and doesn't let people in.

Alone at the booth, he took a swig of his Coke and grabbed his phone but before he could even look at the screen, next to him he felt a weight. Looking over, he saw a young girl not even glancing at him.

Due to her attire (short skirt, pink bralette, a lot of make-up) Louis assumed she was a prostitute, to think of it he recognises her: Amy? Ali? Annabelle?

Long, her hair was brown and scruffy, her skin was fair and her eyes a kind brown. Louis immediately thought she looked like Jay. His mother.

"Can I help you, darling?" He questioned softly. Her face was still blank. "I'm not looking for a girl, if that's what this is."

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson? The one in the gang." She spoke jittery.

"Who's asking?" He quickly said in a new, strong defensive voice.

"Amelia. I'm from across the bridge." Meaning she's not from Louis's territory. Meaning she's from Logan's.

"I'm not here to start any shit. I've heard something and I need to tell you." She whispered the last bit. Seeing her discomfort, Louis asked her to come outside (along the way he beckoned Zayn to come outside with him just in case).

"Calm down, don't worry. What is it you need to say?" He asked, not being one for emotional comfort he hoped it wasn't a sob story.

"My mum died when I was 15, I know yours did to so I just got to tell you."

"How the fuck do you know that?"  Louis's face turned at the mention of Jay, noticing a sudden tension, Zayn hovered his handover his gun.

"You got a smoke?" She asked attempting to be friendly. After pressing one to her lipstick covered lips, she resumed her exclamation to Louis who impatiently stared at her.

"Logan often had me and a couple girls around his on Friday night." She took another drag.  
"I overheard Logan planning something to do with you." Another drag. "Look if I get fucking caught then done. Dead. My name or anything to do with me isn't mentioned." She demanded now showing her anxiety.

"Not a word." Zayn reassured.

"Don't ask me how he found out but he said that your mum used to be a part of this... group thing, gang maybe, it got her money. A lot."

Louis couldn't believe what she was saying. It was a lie. It had to be. His mum worked in a shop all her life.

"But she hid some."

Silence.

"For you."

"Again don't ask me how but Logan found a lad in London who might know something about it." She added.

"Why the fuck should I believe you?"

"I'm not saying you should but he said he's gonna use the money to... to kill you."

Louis can't deal with this shit. He doesn't want this. Before he could think, his legs began walking.

"What was the name?" Zayn asked Amelia.

"Harry Styles, he lives this side of the bridge."

"Thank you. Your name won't be mentioned." Zayn replied, handing her a wad of cash for her time.

She gingerly took it and swiftly left. Zayn ran after Louis, down the empty lamppost lit streets, to find him leaning solemnly against a wall.

"That bitch is lying. My mum worked in a shop. Never left Doncaster. She wasn't involved in this shit."

"Lou, it's probably bullshit but we have to check this out, for your sakes." After some silence for deliberation, Louis spoke:

"I reckon it's time for a trip across the bridge." Rapidly, Louis pried Niall and Liam away from the bar and sobered them up.

Nerves were at a high, Louis's stomach was twisted: he hated Logan with all he had. As their car pulled up, silence consumed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Niall reassured.

"Not particularly but I ain't got a choice."

They all exited the car and entered into a sweaty night club, where Logan almost certainly was. Booming, the music was too loud and the flashing lights dis-coordinated Louis.

Quickly, he nodded at the lads to space out across the dance door. 3 seconds: Louis held his gun. 2 seconds: finger poised, gun raised straight vertical.

Louis shot once.

"Out!" He yelled. Within seconds the club was deserted, the music silent, the lights consistent.

There he was.

Two girls, prostitutes, laid across each side of him. No pattern of emotion spurred across his face nor the 3 men stood near him.

They were called Nick and Alex, nothing in their heads but were good shots so Louis was wary.

"What?" Asked Logan, nonchalantly.

"Harry Styles?" Louis questioned immediately.

Realising the seriousness of what Louis was here for Logan stood and beckoned the girls to leave, standing with Nick and Alex.

"I'm gathering you've heard by now."

"So it's true?"

"Why should I tell you?" Logan fired back.

"Because she's my mother!" Louis bellowed, the silence stinging after.

"What makes you think if she were not shoved in a grave, she'd be proud of her faggot son?"

Before Louis could retaliate, Liam had his gun hoisted to to meet Logan's temple.

"Shut the fuck up." He seethed.

Louis shook his head: as if to say not now. Liam retracted his gun. Zayn walked towards Louis and faced his back towards Logan:

"It's obviously true. We don't need anyone getting shot Lou, let's go." He whispered.

Louis maintained death staring eye contact whilst Zayn talked. He knew he was right.

Without another word, Louis began to walk away, but not before hearing Logan mutter:

"That mil is mine."

"Mil? As in million?" Niall questioned, shocked.

"£10 million."

Louis stood sill. Beckoned Niall. And left.

Around 11 is when they all resumed back to the house. Sat around in the living room, the shaken silence was paramount.

"What do we do now?" Niall questioned.

"There's nothing we can do tonight." Louis mentioned quickly.

"We can start planning tomorrow." Zayn added.

"Look, I understand £10 mil is a fuck load of money but is it really worth all this bullshit for it?" Liam asked the room scrunching his face when he did,

"Liam, it isn't about the god damned money. It's from my mother. I will not let that prick anything from her, it's mine." Louis quickly diminished any more quarries.

"Fairs dude but seriously you could buy like a Lamborghini with that shit." Niall exclaimed joyously, his face beaming with mischievousness and his cheeky demeanour.

Louis stared at him and simply chuckled at his friends untimely comment. Niall always does that but no one ever hates him for it.

Double standards right? However that is simply because Niall is the cheeky fake blonde glue that sticks the lads together (I didn't know how else to phrase it). He acts as the messenger, the joker and the mother.

Passing words to and from anyone who argued, making the lads laugh when they really didn't feel like it and comforting them whenever or wherever they needed it.

Overall, he was just nice.

And that was hard to come by in their line of work or wherever for that matter. They all retreated to their rooms and slept lightly, Louis more so. So many questions were prying open his head.

He had two options: fight and try to get the money that was left for him or leave it. Continue on and allow Logan the money which could lead to much more dangerous occurrences.

He had already made his mind up.

The morning came and nothing was mentioned. In fact, nothing was mentioned for about a week until they got a visit from a familiar face at The Garrison.

Amelia swayed over to the table and sat next to them as if they were old friends.

"Have you found Harry yet?" She questioned.

"Who the fuck are you?" Niall rapidly asked.

"Aye, don't. This is Amelia." Zayn presented. His warm eyes lingered upon her for longer than any of the others. Noticeable, I'd say.

"What is it to you?" Louis asked, ignoring the interlude.

"I'm interested, it's allowed." She persisted.

" I don't think it is." Niall argued. His impatience towards Amelia went easily noticed by everyone at the table, however the reason was a puzzle. Kind of.

"Look I can help you." She pleaded. "Logan likes me, keeps me around most days, I have more information that can help you."

"And why should we trust you?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't you?"

That sparked silence around the table, as no one could think of a true reason not to.

"Tell." Louis ordered swiftly.

"Harry, he lives this side of the bridge, 48 Woods Grove Drive."

"We could kidnap him?" Liam said.

"Or just talk to him." Louis reasoned.

In unison, they all stood up and began to leave. Together they all stood outside, the July sun setting and smoked.

"Can I come with?" Amelia rushingly said to them. Tonight she wore no small clothing just black skinny jeans and a fitting grey top, tucked in.

"Aha I don't think so." Louis quickly dismissed, crushing his cigarette beneath his shoe.

"Because I'm a girl?" She spat.

"You don't know how to shoot or fight if anything goes wrong, you'd be a liability." Zayn spoke going closer towards her.

"I can help." She pleaded yet again.

"Go home." Niall said. All of them left, heading towards their cars, apart from Zayn.

"Don't take notice of then." Zayn whispered before swiftly following his friends.

The sound of Louis's Mercedes ripping through the night air was like an earthquake, the silence of the suburbs made it louder.

They wasted no time and waltzed up the pathway towards an average two story terraced.

Louis knocked twice.

The door opened.

And at the door was the most beautiful person Louis'd ever laid eyes on.

Harry Styles.

"Can I help you?"


	3. Chapter One

Chapter Three

Harry was board. So very board. We've all been there: stuck at work, no longer really caring about the customers.

Nine hours Harry had been stuck behind the counter of the coffee shop he managed, called Bean There. One of the reasons for Harry's application to the job was because of the cheesy name, c'mon he's only human.

To Harry's annoyance, many customers (especially women) felt the need to tell him how he should become a model due to his amazing looks, after a while harassment wares thin.

Spiralling, Harry's hair was in hazel curls that flowed all the way to the nape of his neck. All his features were perfectly proportional: arched eyebrows, button nose, sharp jawline and high cheekbones.

Smooth, his skin had blemishes and moles which showed his adolescence (as he was only 19) and he allowed slight stubble to grow around his plump lips.

Harry could very easily revel in his looks, bragging to anyone who'd listen, however never once did he. His modesty always preceded him. I think the reason for his distaste towards compliments from customers was that they were almost always from middle-aged women. There was two problems with that:

One - They were too old.

Two - they were women.

Harry never once considered hiding who he was, being gay never seemed to be a problem for him or his friends/family. Constantly, he reminded himself how he was lucky that he hadn't  had to suffer too much from homophobia. The fact that he even had to consider himself lucky is disgusting.

Harry lived with a roommate in London to share rent, initially thought this was an opportunity for friendship. He was wrong.

The only reason the two ever spoke was to discuss rent payment and groceries. Apart from once. 

One night of drunken confessions haunted Harry so much for him not to look at his roommate in the eye ever again.

Usually, something like this would surpass Harry, he wouldn't think twice about it. However. That all changed when something so terrible happened.

Anne died.

She was Harrys mother and his best friend, every day he called her to explain the ups and downs of his day. He still reaches for the phone every now and again.

Cancer got her in the end and I wish I could tell you it was quick and painless but this is no time for lies.

However, no matter the pain she endured Harry was always there. Holding her hand and wiping her tears. He practically lived at hospital the months leading to her death but that wasn't the hardest part.

The hardest part was removing her clothes from the clean empty sheets of the hospital bed.

Depression hit him like a sledgehammer after she died, for many months he talked to her still, whispering to her pictures.

However, in these times we expect the entire world to stop and comfort us. Harry definitely did. But through his mothers death, he realised no such thing happens.

The world just carries on.

And that's what Harry did but of course he doesn't go a single day without thinking of her.

"Haz? Harry?" Questioned a voice from the back of the coffee shop.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"Hey mate! Just thought I'd tell you, your shifts over." That was his boss, the owner of the establishment, Luke Hemmings.

Harry often thinks that if he were to go missing at any time, the only person who'd notice is Luke. 

To say Harry had no friends was an understatement. Not because he wasn't a nice person to be around, of course not, quite the opposite. Harry just preferred his own company and who can blame him.

"Oh, great." He sighed in relief.

He quickly discarded his apron from around him, grabbed his bag and was out of the door and like a bullet.

Despite the darkening sky, the summer air was still warm and Harry enjoyed his walk to the underground station. Now, like most of us, Harry didn't exactly take pleasure in small talk from strangers so earphones were an essential.

After half an hour from King's Cross station, Harry finally arrived a few streets from his house.

The sky now painted the suburb streets black. Harry removed his headphones wanting to be aware of everything . Eerie silence was ever present so Harry quickened his pace.

Bushes rustling, wind moving and bedroom curtains swaying all created noises. Little noises that spooked Harry, nearly to the point of running down the street to his house.

Fumbling, his keys dropped to the floor. Quickly, he snatched them, opening the door and slamming it behind him. This time the darkness in the hallway was comforting.

For now.

Shakily, Harry's hand reaches for the light switch. Yellowness flooded the room and Harry wished he stayed outside.

The blinding barrel of a gun stared at him.

"Harry styles?" The man holding the gun questioned. There were three that invaded his home, all muscular and with similar features.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned frantically. Tears were being held back and his voice was shaking, understandably.

"Logan has business with you. You'll be coming with us." One said demandingly.

"Answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick, this is Alex and Jamie. We're your kidnappers." Nick laughed cruelly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry whispered timidly. The three just looked at him with no fear at all.

Harshly, the gun that Nick held was firmly jabbed at Harry's temple until they entered into the living room.

"What's your mothers name?" Alex asked randomly.

"The fuck has that got to do with anything?" Harry quickly changed his tone to defensive.

"Just answer the question." Jamie added dryly.

"Anne Styles." With that they all smiled devilishly but before Harry could question this there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jamie asked frantically.

"I - I don't - " Harry stuttered, scared this would cause him harm.

"Go to the door, get rid of them. I'll be behind you so don't fucking try anything."

Harry did so. His sweaty hand gripped the door handle and opened it. And he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Can I help you?"

Louis was struggling for words, he was too preoccupied admiring Harry's adorable and attractive features. So Liam took charge.

"Are you Harry Styles?"

"Yes I am - " Harry responded. The look of peril on Harry's face caught Louis's eye immediately. Doing his best to ask for help, Harry continuously moved his eyes to the left (attempting to signal someone was there).

Louis picked it up straight away.

"Uhm, we have a - uhm - parcel for you." Louis lied. As Harry replied with some fabricated stalling technique, Louis whispered orders to the lads on what to do.

And off they went.

Gently, Louis grabbed Harry, shoving him behind them. Liam kicked the door violently, knocking out Nick behind. They charged the house like soldiers. Zayn taking Jamie: hard punches to the face and stomach. Niall and Liam taking Alex: wrestling him to the ground and knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Louis was with Harry.

The loud smashing and grunting from inside the house was something of a distraction but Harry was teaming with too many questions to care.

Finally, Harry let free tears, wanting to run away and have his mum comfort him.

"Who are you?!" Harry screamed, tears falling rapidly.

"Someone who's going to save you. Get in the car." Louis ordered,  he didn't want to be harsh with him for some reason but he knew no other way.

"No! Not until you tell me wh - "

"I'm so sorry." Louis apologised before covering Harry's mouth, stifling his struggles and placing him gently into the back of the car.

"Why'd you apologise Lou?" Zayn questioned as they were leaving.

"Because he's innocent. He's someone caught in the crossfire. Because of me."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Comfortably unaware, Harry stretched his aching limbs under the warm, enveloping duvet of a strange bed.

Blinding, the light from an opposing window allowed his surroundings to become clearer and his headache more apparent.

Recollections of yesterday's event flashed before him and a sense of terror flooded. He was in someone's bedroom by the looks of it. Rapidly, he flung the covers up and hastily checked himself, being relieved when he was fully clothed and untouched.

Harry swung his legs across the bed and sprung into action.

Scrambled at the window, locked. To the door, locked. Ready to give up, he resorted to rummaging through the wardrobe and draws.

"Holy shit..." Harry muttered in a raspy voice. He pulled out a loaded gun. Not that knew how to use one but hopefully this might gain his release.

Now, I understand that men with long hair is a fashion statement and despite Harry's reclusive nature he loved his hair as it made him different. However, this time his hair helped him on others ways.

Reaching in his jean pocket, he retrieved a bobbie pin. Like us, Harry had watched many a crime drama and finally it came in handy.

Jabbing the pin about in the lock, it finally clicked. Creaking, it opened and Harry gripped onto the gun.

Meanwhile, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam sat unsuspectingly in the living room.

"So now what?" Zayn questioned.

"We need to get whatever information he has." Liam replied quickly.

"We need to protect him." Niall ordered. Louis sat and fizzled out their bickering as he was far too involved in the events of yesterday evening.

For as long as he could remember, Louis didn't care. He didn't long for any form of relationship other than his friends and cheap one night stands.

He had known (I use the term lightly) Harry all of a few hours and yet he feels ridiculously attracted to him, not only physically.

But all he wants to do is scoop him up, roll him in a warm blanket and cuddle him for hours.

He feels this yet he struggles to even open up to his best friends?

To say he was confused was an understatement.

However, not as confused as when he heard a gun click behind his head. All the lads shot up and grabbed their guns.

"Don't!" Yelled Louis. He slowly rose with his hands upwards, he spun around and was faced with Harry. He could of sworn he had a mini heart attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked slowly.

"You kidnapped me, probably drugged me and I've no idea what you want with me. I'm leaving." Harry ordered with a shaky voice.

"You passed out in the car, it wasn't our doing."  Louis reasoned.

"I don't care! You still kidnapped me you prick!" Harry yelled.

"We need to protect you."

"I can protect myself, let me go."

"How bout we have an agreement?" Louis smirked as he spoke.

"Go on." He replied suspiciously.

"If you shoot me, right now, I will make sure they - " he referenced Zayn, Liam and Niall "will let go."

The two stared at each other dead in the eyes. Louis maintained his smirk. Tears brimmed in Harry eyes. He dropped the gun and let them free. Guilt washed over Louis and he quickly approached him.

"Why don't you go have a shower, it might help calm you." Louis comforted him. Harry then nodded and went back upstairs. Not before trying the front door and realising it's firmly locked.

"Why you being so mushy?" Liam warily asked.

"I'm not being mushy, shut up." Louis quickly dismissed.

A couple hours past and the lads went to collect some debt, Louis staying at home. He carefully walked upstairs into the spare bedroom he had put Harry in. (it had an ensuite bathroom to be assured that there's no awkward encounters) Gently, he opened the door with the intent of asking Harry if he wanted lunch but he asked no such thing.

Harry was adorably curled up on the bed, his eyes shut and soft murmurs escaped his lips as he slept. A slight smile appeared on Louis's face but he quickly pushed it away. Realising the warm temperature of the room, he quietly walked in and opened the window.

And yes, he may have stopped for a few minutes, admiring Harry.

"So you're watching me sleep now?" Harry sleepily asked, sitting up.

"Just wanted to check your alright." Louis justified.

"I would prefer if I wasn't being held captive but there you go." His sarcasm was obviously aroused by naps.

"If I left you, you'd be dead by now."

"The most dangerous thing I've encountered is a burning coffee." Harry retaliated as he got up and met Louis.

"Not anymore. Look, the quicker you tell me the information, the quicker you can leave." Louis bargained.

"Information?"

"Information you have about the money. Logan said you had."

"I've never met this 'Logan', I've no idea what the fuck you're on about."  The expression Harry held made Louis believe him.

"Perfect." Louis sighed.

The two went downstairs and awkwardly sat on the sofa together. Louis had texted the lads to come back as soon as they could.

"Is there anyone who could come looking for you, Harry?" Louis question.

"No, you won't have to worry about that."

"So no girlfriend." Louis quietly muttered to himself.

"Girlfriend?" Harry questioned surprised.

"How the fuck did you hear that?" Louis asked shocked. Harry just smiled and laughed, dazzling dimples and teeth, Louis wished he could make him laugh all day.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Not my thing."

"Not your thing." Louis smirked.

"Well - I mean guys - are just - y'know - " Harry was blushing madly and couldn't find any words.

"You're gay." Harry nodded to Louis statement, hiding his face.

"Good." Louis smiled.

"I'm gathering you have girl's smothering you, being a gang leader and all."

"Not quite." Louis chuckled. The two looked at each other and smiled, at least they had that sorted.

Before Harry could question him, the lads walked in and sat around the two.

"What's so urgent?" Zayn questioned.

"Never mind that. Has he told you any information?" Liam over minded.

"He has a name." Harry mumbled.

"No." Louis bluntly explained.

"Oh for fuck sakes! Just get what we need and get rid!" Zayn yelled, irritated.

"Woah! Zayn it's alright come on let's go outside." Niall soothed and tugged at his friend.

"Louis can you please tell me what's going on?" Harry sighed.

"Your name has been mentioned by Logan, he says you have information on the whereabouts of a lot of money."

"My name?! I've never heard anything to do with gang money in my life." Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, it's alright, we'll find out."

"No, fuck off! I'm leaving." Harry began to tear up partly due to frustration and then also for being scared.

"It's too dangerous for you to go home, Logan knows where you live." Louis attempted to reassure.

"Leave me alone." Harry whispered, retreating upstairs. Louis got up quickly to follow him before he could a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Why aren't you beating him until he tells us shit like usual." Liam asks.

"He doesn't know what he needs to tell us, anyone can see that." Louis replied hastily, getting angry.

"I know you like him, you're terrible at trying to deny it Lou. But be careful we don't know him." Liam explains gently.

Ignoring his friends comment, Louis continued to chase after Harry. Gently, he poked his head through the bedroom door to find Harry crying in his hands.

"I'm sorry I keep making you cry." He apologised.

"If you want to stop me crying, let me go home."

"If I do that you'll be kidnapped in a day."

"So I should be thankful?" Harry spat.

"Just cooperate, please." Seeing Louis plead was an unusual site but he felt no desire to be harsh to Harry.

"Fine but I won't do it nicely." Harry mentioned as he shoved past Louis into the ensuite.

And of course, Louis smirked.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter FIve

What do you see when you think of a gang? Violence, guns, stolen money. I know I do. And so did Harry. But soon he realised all that was only a segment of what it's really like.

Nearly 2 weeks had passed since Harry's kidnapping, when he agreed to cooperate he assumed Louis would commence interrogating him immediately. But he left him alone.

Louis watched Harry mope, glare and scuttle away for hours. He did continue to do the usual however (collecting debts, going to The Garrison, checking on his houses) but all that time, quelling his friends desire to maul Harry for information.

As Louis did this, Harry kept himself cooped up in the spare bedroom and only ever left for food.

He was beginning to get confused by his constantly changing emotions, to say he was disappointed when Louis paid no attention to him was an understatement, however he wanted Louis to leave him alone. Nearly as bad as a teenage girl.

When stuck with no one but yourself minds can wonder. Harry's mind was fixated on his fate under Louis's control and was also thinking of his mother.

Words can't describe how he missed her, how he wished she was still alive, how he wished she was looking for him. However, he did think about mentioning Luke when Louis questioned him about anyone who'd look for him but he very quickly realised that was stupid.

He doubts very much that Luke would do such a thing but then again he's allowed to hope.

Harry was rudely awakened by voices downstairs at about 10 o'clock in the morning. Hearing the faint tone of Louis's gruff voice, Harry made a decision.

There was no point moping anymore, the only way he was going to be able to leave was through helping. Only took him two weeks to realise. Hastily, he got dressed (Louis bought him some clothes) in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Calvin Klein top.

Nerves were at a high as he had no clue what he was going to say, he just followed the voices downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, he gazed on all of them stood around with beers in their hands.

All their eyes burned on him, like a deer in the headlights, he went bright red with no words coming out of his mouth.

"Want one?" Louis was the first to speak.

"No, I don't like beer." Harry smiled nervously.

"You got some weird taste buds mate." Niall joked, attempting to subdue the awkwardness.

The conversation muffled onwards but Harry took no part. All he was concentrating on was the feel of Louis's eyes on him.

"You thought more about what Logan wants, Harry?" Louis interrupted.

"Sorry, I still don't know." Harry mumbled. They all stood and sat around the house for quite a while, until around 4 or 5 o'clock, when Liam proposed something.

"Why don't we go to The Garrison to find out some more shit on Logan?"

"Might as well." Louis agreed. They finished their drinks and headed towards the door.

"Can I come with?" Harry timidly asked.

"Are you sure? We're going to a club it ain't too nice." Zayn mentioned.

"I want to come" Harry persisted.

"Okay. Zayn, Niall you go in a different car. We'll meet you there." Louis barked.

The ride to The Garrison was a quiet one, until Louis began smoking. After lighting and handing one to Liam as he was driving, he offered one to Harry.

"No thank you, I don't smoke." He politely replied.

"So no beer or smoking, a little bit of an innocent one." Louis chuckled.

"I guess so." Harry said, unaware of what to say.

"Don't worry love, I'm only joking. You been to a club before?" Louis received an ashamed shaking from Harry. "Well you gonna need something because it will be a shock."

Once Zayn and Niall arrived, they entered the club. Harry stuck close by Louis, the loud music and blinding lights hurt him. Breathing heavier, he felt sick.

"You alright?" Louis asked worried. When no reply came, Louis brought him to the table.

"Better now?" He received a little nod from Harry.

"How we going to find Amelia?" Niall questioned.

"I've texted her." Zayn casually added. Liam and Louis raised their eyebrows and chuckled, telepathically talking. While Niall was silent.

"You got a new addition to the family?" Amelia's soft voice was heard.

"Not quite." Liam answered before Zayn could.

"Oh my God, that's Harry ain't it." She smiled, taking a seat. Harry stayed quiet.

"We need to know what Logan's up to." Zayn questioned.

"Not much really, he ain't looking for Harry no more but he's trying to double the number of members plus he's getting a shitload of guns."

"Okay, thank you." Louis said as he was deep in thought.

"That's it? I risk my life and I get a thank you?" She chuckled.

"Well how about I get you a drink?" Zayn smoothly mentioned. Amelia nodded, smiling as the two headed towards the bar. Not before Zayn looked back at the table and did a cringy air fist bump.

"I'm off outside." Niall gruffed, getting up.

"What's up with him?" Liam asked Louis who shrugged. For some reason, Harry got up due to his want for comforting someone.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

Harry made it outside, seeing the blonde leaning against the wall, smoking.

"What do you want?" Niall asked.

"I understand it must be hard seeing Zayn grovel over Amelia like that." Harry softly spoke.

"The fuck you on about?"

"I don't know how they haven't noticed."

"Noticed what, Harry?"

"That you're in love with Zayn." Niall glared at Harry with scared face.

"Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

"Of course I won't." Harry quickly dismissed.

"Louis never mentioned you were gay."

"That's because he doesn't know."

"Please don't be scared Niall, if anything you're in a great situation. Louis or any of the others wouldn't push you away."

"I know but if Zayn ever finds out, everything will change, I'll lose my best friend."

"Why on earth would you lose him?" Harry enquired.

"Because it would be awkward and different, I don't want that to happen."

"If he truly is your best friend, he'll be able to look past it."

"Why did I even tell you that?" Niall asked himself, annoyed.

"Because it's easier to talk to a stranger about intimate things, they have no opinion or judgment on your life." Harry reassured. Niall smile thankfully at Harry but before they could talk more an echoing crash came from inside the club.

"Stay behind me." Niall ordered, retracting his gun out as they ran back inside.

"No problem." Harry replied, still frightened by the club atmosphere. Hastily, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the scene unravelling before them.

Someone had violently flipped a table, the music had stopped and the lights were normal. Smashed glass was scattered across the floor and all eyes were on Louis as he firmly held his gun at someone, who Harry recognised, Nick. He had a white strip across his nose and a blackeye, Harry smiled at that.

Louis's eyes flicked over at Niall and Harry.

"Come here." He ordered, they did so immediately. Harry felt sick again, he was terrified of the scene taking place and just wanted to run away.

"Hey Harry! You miss me?" He smirked.

"Fuck off." Harry muttered spitefully.

"Ooh, there's a mouth on that one."

"The fuck are you doing on my side?" Louis spat.

"I came here to check on little Harry here, make sure you faggots are treating him right." Nick smirked.

With that statement Harry's frightened demeanour spiked. He needed comfort or he knew he'd begin crying.

Cautiously, he reached out and felt the warmth of Louis's hand in his, when he felt no flinch or movement they intertwined their fingers and Louis squeezed Harry's in reassurance. Slipping together perfectly, Harry felt comforted at last.

"Nick you've got a scene, you got what you wanted, so you can fuck off now." Zayn warned.

He just stared until he eventually scuttled away.

Louis turned around maintaining their clasped hands and looked deeply at Harry.

"We need to leave, go give the owner £50 for the damages Ni, quickly." The lads commenced what they were doing (Niall going to the owner, Zayn and Liam fetching the cars) this left Harry and Louis by themselves.

"He won't ever touch you or hurt you again, I swear." Louis promised. Harry sweetly nodded. After hearing Liam yell them over, they entered into the cars.

Soon enough, they all went home. Niall went out again after about an hour of arriving, refusing to tell anyone where he was going.

Until about 10 o'clock, the house was filled with chatter and then Zayn went to bed, Liam soon following.

"I think they've got a knack of leaving us two alone." Louis joked, Harry smiled and laughed joyfully, possibly too much.

"We'd better be getting to sleep." Louis added, getting up from the sofa. Harry's face dropped at that statement and he suddenly looked awfully sad.

"Woah, what's up?"

"I really don't want to be alone anymore." Louis smiled at Harrys innocence, the two retreating upstairs with a distance between them.

Louis sheepishly entered Harry's room, as Harry was already laid comfortably on his bed.

"I don't know if I can share a - " Harry began.

"I never expected you to." Louis interrupted. Softly and warmly pressing his lips on Harry's forehead. Slowly, he placed himself in the armchair by the window.

"Night Harry."

"G'night Lou."


End file.
